Differences
by Aurore Renata
Summary: Baralai worries about Nooj after the defeat of Vegnagun, so he pays him a visit. NoojBaralai, Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Differences

Disclaimer: I do not own FF X-2 or any of its components, though we all wish we did!

Character: Baralai

Challenge: With all due respect

Notes/warnings: Hints of Nooj/Baralai, just an odd and not so happy fic in general.

Don't ask. This just kind of came to me.

Summary: Baralai is worried about Nooj. Written for the lj community ff flashfic for the challenge 'with all due respect'

**Differences**

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Baralai smirked as he entered Nooj's office in Youth League Headquarters. "Well that's a wonderful way to greet an old friend."

Nooj responded to his statement with a small smile of his own and invited Baralai to sit. "So what brings you all the way from Bevelle?"

"Well," Baralai began, settling into his chair almost nervously. "It's been months since Vegnagun was destroyed and we all just... went our separate ways again. I've talked to Paine and Gippal a couple of times, but I think I've spoken to you once... maybe since then."

Nooj sat back. "So you're here for chit chat?" He asked dryly.

"I'm here because I'm worried," Baralai countered. "You're hiding yourself again. You won't talk to anyone..."

"You think that I've gone back to my Deathseeker persona?"

Baralai scowled and looked at the floor. "I'm worried."

"That's not all," Nooj interjected calmly.

Baralai chuckled quietly. "Well we... I miss you."

"Is that all?" Nooj spoke, still with his eerie calm. "You always have been a sentimental fool."

Baralai looked up at Nooj then, desperately trying to think of what to say.

Nooj's expression remained as he looked back at Baralai condescendingly. "What do you expect? Do you think that everything can be as it was? No disrespect intended, Praetor, but if you think that just because of what happened between us two years ago, despite everything that's happened since, that we can have any kind of romantic relationship, then you really are a fool."

Baralai sat back further, discouraged, especially by Nooj only referring to him by his title, but had some hope at getting Nooj to talk a little bit more, even if his words were cold.

Nooj's face appeared expressionless as he spoke again. "I suppose I am at fault too. I should have known better than to get sexually involved with such an emotional person..."

Nooj had mumbled, but it was still just audible enough for Baralai to hear, and the silver haired man found his voice again.

"The people of New Yevon and the Youth League have put their differences aside. Why can't we?" Baralai spoke just as harshly now, his tan face flushed with crimson.

"This is a different situation," Nooj replied, obviously trying not to lose his temper.

"Not entirely," Baralai lowered his voice a bit. "We were... friends...and now the only thing that separates us is politics." Baralai had used 'friends' in the place of the word 'lovers' although that was what he and Nooj had been... sort of. They had been physically 'involved,' but Baralai had also found himself charmed by the one called 'Deathseeker.' He cleared his throat and continued. "Right after Vegnagun was destroyed, everything was fine. What happened?"

"You're wasting your breath, and your time. I suggest that you leave now."

"Nooj..."

Nooj glared at Baralai over his glasses. "Please leave, Praetor, or I will have you escorted out by force."

Baralai stood slowly and spoke as if the angry conversation had not happened. "Good day, Mevyn. I hope that one day we can look past our... differences."

He tried to hide the emotion that was likely rather apparent on his face as he walked out. He knew that Nooj couldn't push everyone away forever, but it still hurt to see Nooj retreating into his old self.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm not sure if this is going to be a one-shot or not, I may do another chapter in Nooj's POV… anyways, reviews are appreciated as always!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Differences, chapter 2

Character: Nooj (includes Nooj/Baralai)

Notes/warnings: yaoi, more Nooj/Baralai, and, again: don't ask where this came from. This fic has just kind of taken on a life of its own

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2 or any of its components

Rating: T

Summary: The second chapter of "Differences," takes place the day after chapter 1

* * *

I suppose he has a right to be angry with me. What I can't understand is how, after everything that has happened, he thinks that everything can be as it was two years ago. That would be nice, but… for once I don't even know how I feel.

I'm not even certain what one would call the relationship that I had with Baralai. It was not quite a romance, but not purely a sexual relationship either, at least not to me. In all the confusion that my emotions present me, one thing has remained constant. I told no one and I still haven't, that I was enamored with him almost since we first met. Then again, I have met very few people, male and female alike, who are immune to his natural charms. I always found myself wishing... that we would become more than just "friends with benefits" as he once put it. But due to various circumstances, I would always come up with some reason why it would be better to keep things as they were. Although… now I'm not so sure that that was the right way to go about things. Are we too wrapped up in wanting so desperately to reclaim what pleasant memories we have of each other? Or am I just being too hard on him?

"Mevyn Nooj?"

I try not to look as startled as I am when I realize that my secretary has entered the room.

"Are you alright, sir?"

I nod in her direction as I slowly stand, wincing at the ache of stiff muscles from sitting too long. "I think I am going to continue talks with New Yevon," I speak abruptly. "And I am going to need Captain Lucil to cover for me for a few days. Could you relay that to her for me?"

"Yes, sir," the young woman replies sweetly.

I walk stiffly toward the door of my office, saying that I will be leaving for Bevelle this evening. Baralai certainly had a point in saying that the people of the Youth League and New Yevon have, for the most part, put their differences aside. The two of us should as well if we want to make the peace between our parties official. I try not to think of any ulterior motives I may have as I begin to arrange transportation to Bevelle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's not as uncomfortable as I would have thought, waiting here for Baralai. I did get a few strange looks, but for the most part, I have been treated like anyone else. Perhaps times really are changing for the better.

"Hello, Mevyn." I hear Baralai address me solemnly as he enters the room. His voice sounds strained, hurt, and I can feel the unaccustomed emotion of regret beginning to take hold of me.

"I was under the impression that there was nothing left to discuss between us," the Praetor continues, his usual sweet tenor replaced by a cold and business like tone.

"I was a bit hasty," I admit without hesitation. "Our past relationship should have nothing to do with making peace between New Yevon and the Youth League official." I turn my head slightly to see that he is smiling. I am relieved to see a glimpse of the Baralai that I once knew, but I feel the tingle of anxiety creeping over my skin.

"What brought this on?" Baralai asks, casually leaning on his desk with his arms crossed. I can see a hint of amusement in his eyes, but despite that and his casual manner, he still seems quite distant.

I clear my throat before I continue. "I got to thinking after you left… I feel that I owe you an apology."

Baralai's countenance remains unchanged, though his posture has become more rigid. It seems that he doesn't believe me at all.

"I wasn't looking for sympathy," Baralai says flatly, "I'm only looking for a reason as to why we can't put our personal differences aside so that we as well as our people can be at peace with each other."

"That's what I came here for," I reply, trying to sound like my usual calm, authoritative self.

"Well, politically, we both want the same thing," Baralai speaks with more confidence now that we are on less awkward matters. "We both want peace and unity for the people of Spira."

I quietly agree with him. Since Vegnagun's destruction, the people of New Yevon and the Youth League have been getting along for the most part. It's only logical to make an official peace agreement, right?

Somehow, right then, I knew that both he and I were thinking the same thing. If we want to make peace, then why can't we? As much as I don't want to admit it, the reason is personal. It is the tension that lingers between us because of the nature of our relationship two years ago.

I look up at him when I hear him quietly speak my name. He seems concerned, even a bit curious. "Are you feeling alright?" He asks.

I cover up my sudden onset of anxiety when he moves closer to me by blurting something out about making an official peace agreement.

"Nooj…"

I try not to shudder, as I remember that tone. That curious and compassionate tone of voice is part of what drew me to Baralai in the first place. I adjust my glasses in an attempt to appear composed.

"This isn't just about a peace agreement between New Yevon and the Youth League, is it?" He speaks now with more interest. I still will not look at him, as that will only further break down my will.

"Why are you always like this?" He asks, his interest now mingled with irritation. "Why can't you just say what's on your mind?" He pauses, and adds with care, "If nothing else, you are still my friend."

I allow myself a small smile. It is somehow refreshing that he still thinks of me that way. It's nice to know that at least our friendship is still fixable. I try to tell him that the only important thing is the peace agreement and whatever else is on my mind can wait. Of course, he will have none of it.

"You're doing it again," he counters, "Hiding. The peace agreement is important, yes, but we can't make a successful peace agreement between our parties until we make peace with each other."

"But haven't we?" I ask dryly, "We're talking calmly and not trying to hurt each other. I think that counts as some sort of peace between us."

Apparently, Baralai doesn't find that funny. "You know that's not what I meant."

I almost cringe. I know where this is going; he's going to bring up _that_ situation again. I suppose that there's not much we can do in the way of moving forward until we come to terms with what happened between us two years ago and come to an agreement. He says something along those lines, and we are both silent for a moment. Even I am surprised to find that I am the first to speak.

"I'm… not even certain how I feel about what happened," I say slowly, trying not to let him see my continual apprehension. "All I know is… it happened."

Baralai sighs quietly. No doubt, he knows that I am still avoiding the subject as much as I can. "The only question is, where do we go from here?" He is still trying to look me in the eyes. "I'm sure you know how I feel, Nooj, I… didn't take what happened back then lightly."

"I didn't either." I quite enjoy the surprised look on his face as I stand and take a few steps closer to him. "I thought you knew that…" Damn. When I really need to find words, they always escape me. "But I always thought it would be better to not take things further than they had already gone."

"Why?"

Come to think of it, I'm not sure. It made things less complicated, certainly, but I don't think it made either of us very happy. I look at him now, and I can't quite discern the expression on his face. Though… it's almost as if I want to comfort him.

I apologize to him again. "I should have thought about it before I said those things. I suppose… I've missed you too."

He smiles that captivating smile when he knows that I'm looking. If I didn't know better, I would think that he is trying to tempt me, and I find myself telling him so. Baralai seems relieved, as he laughs quietly. I realize that even the harsh words I spoke to him when he visited me can't stop the inevitable. He is standing quite close to me now, and I can see none of the hostility from moments ago.

He is still smiling. "Even if we can't have what we had then, at least we can still be friends, right?"

I try not to shiver as his hand lightly brushes my machina arm. He may say that, but I know that he won't be satisfied just leaving it like this. I probably won't be, either. I wonder how things changed so quickly as I give into my impulses and I lightly kiss him. For a moment, I forget the harsh words that we exchanged earlier, but it's not long before I grasp reality and pull back from him. It's a bit difficult to breathe as I speak. "Perhaps… we should just focus on the peace agreement for now…"

He doesn't move away from me, but looks up at me with a surprising calm. "Just a few minutes…"

Any defenses I have left are slipping away from me. I want nothing more than to have things to be as they once were. I… just want to be with him, I suppose, but I'm certain that it can't happen. Even when our parties are officially at peace with each other, how could it ever work?

My muscles relax a bit when Baralai kisses me gently and a bit hesitantly, as if he is afraid to ruin this rare moment. My arms are around his waist and I draw him closer to me. Oddly, though, as soon as I'm beginning to feel a little less awkward, as soon as I completely give into him, he pulls away.

I try to mask my disappointment as I look him in the face. He has pulled away from me completely except for one hand holding mine. The eager look on his face puzzles me, but he does not seem to notice.

"I've got it!" He speaks excitedly, "We could get married!"

I can't speak, as that was the last thing that I expected him to say. He seems undeterred as he continues.

"Think about it. It's not like there haven't been political marriages before, and not only can we make peace between our parties official, but all of Spira will see that we're serious about it!"

I almost think that he's joking, I mean, he can't actually be serious…? Looking at him once more is all I need to know that he is completely sincere.

"It would settle our political differences," he says a bit more quietly, "…and we would be happy."

"Don't you think marriage is a bit extreme?" I ask him when I find my voice again. "What about New Yevon's prejudices against homosexuality?"

If my line of questioning at all puts him off, he doesn't show it. "It's not extreme at all, it's perfect. Our parties will be allied, and the fact that we're both men will show everyone that Spira is moving into a new age…"

As much as the idea is beginning to interest me, I just keep coming up with excuses. "It does make sense, but… you know as well as I do that not everyone is that open minded…"

"Do you have a better idea?" He interjects.

I don't and he, apparently, knows it. Damn that seductive smile!

"Well," he says, moving closer to me again, "What do you say?"

I find myself agreeing with him before I can really think about it. "Why the hell not?"

* * *

A/N: Reviews are love! Let me know if I should continue with this! 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Differences, chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2 or any of its components

Warnings :yaoi (but if you've been following the story, you know that) The ending is also a wee bit abrupt, but hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon

* * *

Nooj's POV 

I tell him that I must return to Mushroom Rock to draw up the paperwork for part of the official peace agreement and I suggest that he do the same here in Bevelle. He smiles at me again and gives me a chaste kiss on the cheek before agreeing with me.

As I leave the room, I almost can't believe what has just happened, that I agreed to marry Baralai. While we may tell ourselves that the marriage will only be for the purpose of peace between the Youth League and New Yevon, we both know that it is untrue. Whatever ulterior motives we may have, no one needs to know about anyway. Although, seeing the reaction of the people of Spira (especially the people of New Yevon,) aught to be quite interesting.

I arrange transportation back to Mushroom Rock, smiling even as doubt starts to creep into my mind. It is a risky move, to be certain, yet it does make sense. It is going to be difficult, but it feels like we are doing the right thing… at least that is what I am telling myself.

It's hard to keep myself from smiling stupidly while I am waiting in my office for Captain Lucil and some of the other key members of the Youth League. I have kept myself busy for the last few minutes drawing up some paperwork, and I put on my most stern expression as those that I summoned for this 'emergency meeting' come through the door.

"Good afternoon, Mevyn." Of course, Lucil is the first to speak. "Is something wrong?"

I have to smile a bit at Lucil's directness. She probably knows as well as anyone that I rarely call emergency meetings, and when I do, it usually isn't good. "On the contrary, Captain, I have some good news." The group of people looks at me with interest as I continue. "Praetor Baralai and I have come to an agreement to make peace, officially, between our parties."

As I expected, they start murmuring excitedly amongst themselves and Lucil asks me, looking a bit puzzled, how we are planning to do this.

I have to deliberately hide my smile as I answer her matter-of-factly, "We're getting married."

The various looks on their faces are rather amusing, ranging from disbelief to utter shock. Lucil even laughs a bit; obviously, she thinks that this is some kind of joke. Hmm… She should know better than that. I rarely joke, and I tell them that. "I'm being serious. It is a perfectly logical way to cement the peace agreement between the two parties after the paperwork has been signed."

Lucil still stares at me blankly. "You're serious?"

"Would I joke about something like this?" It is getting harder not to laugh as they realize that I am not joking. "It came as a bit of a surprise to me as well. Believe it or not, it was Praetor Baralai who suggested it."

I can not hide my smirk as they stare at me in surprise once again. "Oh," Lucil says, still sounding a bit skeptical. "When… is the wedding?"

I clear my throat before answering. "We haven't set a date yet." It feels quite strange to say that. "But we are going to discuss that at our next meeting." They still look rather dumbfounded as I conclude. "I just wanted to bring you all up to date on things." I dismiss them after little discussion and I'm not sure whether to be amused or annoyed by the fact that they still don't seem to believe me. Well, it's no matter because even if they don't believe me, it will happen. As strange as it sounds even to me, it will happen.

* * *

Baralai's POV 

I hadn't even expected Nooj to come to Bevelle after me to discuss anything, much less our past relationship, which he never really spoke about. The marriage proposal was just some random notion that I had had. Sure, it is perfectly logical, but I am still amazed that he agreed to it. It's hard to picture Nooj marrying _anyone_, especially me.

In any case, it works for me, not only politically, but personally. I can't help but wonder, though… in theory, this will work, but there are a number of obstacles that we will face. Of course, there will probably be some who oppose our marriage, especially some of the people of New Yevon with their prejudices. I suppose that we both need to focus on trying to present this to the people of Spira in a way that will make them see that this is for their sake, their unity, even if I may have ulterior motives.

As I had expected, the reactions of some of the key members of New Yevon were varied. Unfortunately, some looked utterly disgusted at the idea (which is obviously something that I need to work on,) though some, thankfully had seen the logic in it. It seems that I have a staunch ally in Isaaru as well and that seemed to have some influence on the others. They know that they are free to oppose my decision, but it has also been made clear to them that nothing will change my mind.

I smile as I gingerly put aside the neat folder of paperwork, and I find myself looking forward to my next meeting with Nooj, more than anyone would expect me to.


End file.
